Sucks to be me
by I am Vampire27
Summary: Sequel to Love is Difficult! Rated T for language. Full summary inside. Please read and review!
1. Summary

**Sequel to "Love is Difficult".**

**Summary:**

**Rose is at St. Vladimirs, a boarding school where she is expected to learn discipline. She had to leave Lissa, Dimitri and her other friends to go to this new school. Rose meets new people. Makes new enemies. And discovers secrets that weren't meant to be found out. Can Rose survive at St. Vladimirs? Read to find out!**

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you guys will like this story, I plan on updating every day depending on school and other things. The chapters might be a little shorter than the ones in "Love is Difficult".<strong>

**I don't know how long this story will be, hopefully more than 10 chapters =3**

**I may incorperate like vampires or something into this story, I find it very hard writing all human stories. **

**I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Woo hoo! First chapter of my new story!**

**Don't hate on me for taking rose away from her friends and stuff, kay?**

**Disclaimer: I am not Richelle Mead therefore, I do not own Vampire Academy. I do, however, own this story and idea.**

"What do you think I should wear today Rose?" I just got out of the shower and Ash was already bugging me. I sighed and examined her wardrobe.

"Wear the plaid skirt and the white blouse then put the black cardigan over it and take the red belt and sinch it at the waist." I explained. Ash did what I said and examined herself in the mirror, she frowned.

"I think I'm missing something." She said while playing with her hair. I walked over and put her black hair in a messy bun and added a red headband with a small bow on the side. Ash looked at herself again and squealed in delight. "Rose, you always know how to make people look good." She started to hug me but then realized I was only wearing a towel.

"I've got to get ready." I explained tiredly.

"I'll save you a seat!" She yelled over her shoulder as she scurried out of the room. It's been a week since I changed schools. St. Vladimirs has been pretty good to me. I excel in my history, English and physical education classes. The teachers are great, the people are great and my roommate is great. The only thing that could improve things is my friends. I miss Lissa and Dimitri like crazy.

St. Vlads has uniforms. Girls have to wear white blouses with plaid skirts or black pants. Guys have to wear white, buttoned shirts with black dress pants. We can accessorize any way we want to, but there is a minor dress code we have to follow.

I put on my plaid skirt and white blouse with a cardigan similar to Ash's but mine was red. I dried my hair and put in a ponytail. I wore little makeup, mascara and foundation. My messenger bag was full of books and homework. My writing journal was in there too. I checked the calendar above my bed, three more days until my friends came to visit.

I missed lunch by five minutes; one of the cafeteria lady's was nice enough to give me an apple. I thanked her and walked to my first class: history.

Someone shoved me in the hallway; it didn't even make me stumble. I look over to see Mindy, this girl who's hated me ever since I nailed her in the face while playing volleyball. She smirked and her posse giggled. Mindy was a slut. The first three buttons of her blouse were always unbuttoned, showing a little cleavage, and somehow she got an extremely short skirt. Whenever she bent over, you could almost see her ass. She had platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"I'm sorry _Rose_." Scorn dripped from my name. I smiled sweetly.

"Hey Mindy! How have you been?" I squealed dumbly. Mindy shook her head and walked away, shaking her ass. I rolled my eyes and continued to my class.

Peter, one of the guys I met, waved me over. Peter was gay, which explained why he was really nice. I sat down next to him and he immediately leaned over.

"Guess what gossip I have to share today!" I smiled and shook my head. Peter was the main source for gossip. "Mindy slept with Doug!" Peter stared at me, waiting for a response.

"Isn't Doug gay?" I ask. Peter shakes his head. The corners of my mouth pull into a smile. That's the fifth guy Mindy has supposedly slept with this week. I was about to say something to Peter when the teacher, Mrs. Webster, walked in.

"Rose, please share your project on the historical figure you chose." She said without even looking in my direction. Peter gave me a sympathetic look but I was buzzing with excitement. I walked to the front of the class, everyones eyes were on me. I cleared my throat and began.

"I chose Vlad Dracula, or some of you might know him as Vlad the Impaler." Mrs. Webster looked at me with a small smile, silently urging me on. I took a deep breath and paged through the information I had about him. Most of the information I memorized . When I finished speaking, Mrs. Webster applauded.

"Very good Rose! You chose a historical figure that no one has chosen before. One question. What made you choose such a person?"

"Well Dracula is one of my favourite books and it's kind of based on Vlad Dracula. They lived in the same place and they both killed people." I explained. Mrs. Webster nodded and shooed me back to my place. Peter stared at me.

"That was a pretty good project." He said lamely.

"Did I do something wrong?" I whispered back. Mrs. Webster was talking about the Civil War; I wasn't paying too much attention though.

"What? Oh, uh no you did everything fine." Peter turned back to the teacher. That was weird behaviour for Peter, normally he's enthusiastic when he's telling someone they did a good job on something. I pushed my thoughts of Peter to the back of my head and tuned back into the discussion of the Civil War.

Last period was physical education and we were playing soccer outside. I can kick a ball pretty hard and soccer is one of my favourite sports, I normally play forward center but today I was appointed goalie. Mindy was on the other team and she was glaring at me fiercely. Ash was defense on my team. Coach Williams blew his whistle and the game started.

The scores were tied, everyone was out of breath and dirty from diving on the ground to avoid getting the ball in the face. Mindy was actually really good at soccer. She manoeuvred the ball around everyone and soon she was facing off against Ash. Mindy feinted right but she went left, leaving Ash confused. I grinned evilly at Mindy. She kicked the ball, everyone watched as it sailed through the air towards the net. I jumped up, caught the ball and landed on the grass with a thump. My team cheered and Mindy screamed in frustration.

Coach sauntered up to me before I went into the change room. "Have you thought about joining the soccer team, Rose?" he asked excitedly.

"Actually I have. When are tryouts?"

"Tomorrow after last period. I hope to see you there." Coach walked away. I walked into the change room with a smile on my face, Ash came up to me and gave me a high five. I saw Mindy and her posse glaring at me. I ignored them and changed back into my school uniform.

Ash and I walked back to our dorm room, we were good friends now but she couldn't replace Lissa. Ash jumped onto her bed and sighed. Her side of the dorm room was decorated with various posters of Justin Bieber and Linkin Park. The difference between her two favourite artists was dramatic.

My side of the dorm room had one poster of Hollywood Undead and a few pictures of me and Lissa. I lay on my bed with my writing journal. I was working on a story; I thought it was pretty good so far. Ash interrupted my train of thought by reminding me it was time to go down for dinner. My stomach grumbled at the thought of food. Ash giggled and we headed down to the cafeteria.

Ash took me to our table and we sat down to enjoy some sort of chicken. Peter was talking to Kate, another one of my friends, and Andrew, Peter's boyfriend. I heard a loud scream come from the other side of the cafeteria; everyone went silent and turned their heads to see what was going on. Some freshman girl was on the ground crying. I watched as some guys on the football team threw her bag to one another. The girl was begging them to stop but they wouldn't.

I felt the need to help this poor girl, so I got out of my chair and walked over to them. The girl's bag was in the air so I grabbed it. The football players looked at me and glared as I gave the girl her bag. She scurried away before anything else could happen.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" asked the brown haired football player. I shrugged and turned away from them. Someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me backwards.

"You're not going anywhere bitch." Hissed the blonde one. These guys were starting to piss me off; I really wanted to punch one of them right now.

"You should let go of me now." I said through gritted teeth. The bastards laughed at me! Before I could do anything, Coach Williams came to see what was going on. He scowled at the guys and they left. Coach Williams asked if I was okay. I nodded.

I didn't go back to the table o join my friends after that. I just went to my room. God, I missed Lissa. I checked my phone to see if she had texted me. No new messages.

"How am I going to survive at this school?" I asked the room. Unsurprisingly there wasn't an answer. I was still hungry, but I wouldn't go back to the cafeteria so I just fell asleep. I dreamt of Lissa and Dimitri and my other friends.

**Tell me what you think of this story so far!**

**Next chapter will (hopefully) be up tomorow!**

**Please review =3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Sorry I didnt update yesterday but, I didn't get many reviews fo the last chapter! I would seriously appreciate it if you _did_ review because I love getting feedback. Tell me what I should do differently, or just tell me what you think of this story so far! I don't really care what you do, just review.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Vampire Academy. I do own this idea... so don't take it :)**

**Here's the next chapter!**

The next day went by quickly. Stares and whispers followed me everywhere. Fantastic. I've already fucked things up at my new school.

I was getting ready for soccer tryouts when I heard crying.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I was early for tryouts; no one was in the change room when I checked before. The crying turned to loud sobs. I checked the bathroom stalls and the showers, no one was there. The door opened and in walked Mindy and her posse. I listened for the sobs but it stopped.

I dismissed the mysterious sobbing, blaming it on stress. Mindy saw me and scowled. I smiled sweetly and waved, causing her to growl. I left the change room and started warming up. Coach walked into the gym, he saw me and smiled.

"Good to see you Rose!" he yelled. I smiled back and waved.

"What a suck up." Someone whispered behind me. I looked back but no one was there. It had to be stress.

There were about thirty people who showed up for soccer tryouts. Coach organized us into teams of fifteen. The only person I knew on my team was Andrew. Two girls from Mindy's posse were on my team as well; I ignored them and focused on the good players.

"Hey new girl! You any good at this?" My team asked.

"I'm pretty good I guess." I replied nonchalantly. "Oh and by the way, my names Rose."

"Whatever. Nobody cares." That comment really pissed me off. I know I'm the new girl but, to play soccer you need teamwork.

My team was discussing what positions we would play. I was named goalie, again. Coach gave our team pinnies and we started the game.

I kept a close eye on Mindy, making sure she didn't try anything to sabotage my tryouts. James, a boy in my history class, had the ball. He managed to dodge the players on my team, and was now coming towards the net. Keeping my eyes on the ball, I prepared myself to block the shot.

Just as James kicked the ball, I heard voices behind me. These voices were tinny, like they were coming from a phone with bad reception.

"Do you think she will block the ball?" asked one of the more feminine voices.

"Maybe." Replied the manliest voice.

The urge to look behind me won against my goalie instincts. I turned my head and searched for the owners of those voices. I thought I saw movement from the corner of my eye. Just as I was about to turn my head back to the game, something hit me on the back of my head. The force of the ball made me stumble forward and I ran into one of the posts.

I heard some people laughing while others called my name to see if I was okay. My vision started blurring and my eyelids became heavy. Great, I was taken out by a pole. My eyes closed and I felt people gathering around me. They were all talking, their voices blending together, forming a loud hum. Two voices in particular stood out.

"I think she saw us!" Cried what I thought was a girl. Her voice was panicked and a little fascinated.

"No, she didn't see us. She heard us." Said the male. His voice was filled with awe.

I felt someone lift me off the ground. I was being carried by someone, but who was it? Then, a familiar scent filled my nose.

Dimitri!

Dimitri was here! My insides filled with butterflies at the thought of Dimitri carrying me. My face hurt like a bitch. My eye and my nose were throbbing in pain and so was the back of my head. When I wake up, I'll have the worst headache ever.

**I know it wasnt long, but I said the chapters of this story would be shorter, however, I will try and update every day.**

**I would lolve it if I got more reviews for the last chapter, but I'm not going to be one of those people who don't update unless they get a certain amount of reviews. **

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


End file.
